In recent years, in the field of food tests, laboratory tests, environment tests and the like, analysis of trace detection object substances such as protein and nucleic acid is performed. For detection of these detection object substances, detection apparatuses which can quantitatively detect the detection object substances with high sensitivity are used.
A known example of the detection apparatuses which can detect a detection object substance with high sensitivity is an apparatus which utilizes fluorescence emitted from a fluorescence material labelling a detection object substance (see, for example, PTL 1).
The detection apparatus disclosed in PTL 1 includes a light source section, a chip and a detection section. The light source section is disposed above the chip, and the detection section is disposed below the chip with a space therebetween.
The light source section includes an optical fiber, a rod lens disposed at one end portion of the optical fiber, and a light source which is optically connected with the other of end portion of the optical fiber and configured to emit excitation light. In addition, the chip includes a channel in which a capturing body capturing a detection object substance labeled by a fluorescence material is disposed. In addition, the chip does not allow excitation light to pass therethrough. The detection section includes a sensor and a computer connected with the sensor.
In the detection apparatus disclosed in PTL 1, excitation light sent by the optical fiber is applied toward the chip (fluorescence material) through the rod lens. The fluorescence material irradiated with the excitation light is excited, and emits fluorescence. At this time, the chip does not allow the excitation light to pass therethrough, and thus only fluorescence reaches the sensor.